All of this
by Yuneyn
Summary: The night before their wedding, Noctis and Prompto share a moment alone in the throne room.


_A/N:_ _Welcome to my first ~explicit fic! It is a scene I had in mind for soooo long and I'm happy I finally got the courage and motivation to write it. It's actually part of the last chapter of I'm still yours, which you can find on my profile, but it can work as a one-shot if you haven't read it. If you want more plot, I invite you to go and check it out! (Actually the first few lines of this fic are directly taken from the other fic, for those who might recognize the scene)_

 _I really want to thank Voxiferous, my amazing beta, because she loved this implied scene in I'm still yours and has been such a wonderful help._

* * *

"What is it?" Prompto asked as Noctis closed the door of the throne room so that the two of them were alone in it.

"Come with me," Noctis simply said, his expression unreadable, as he took Prompto's hand and started leading him slowly towards the throne.

"Noct?" Prompto asked again as Noctis remained silent.

"As my husband, you will be expected to take over if I'm sick or away," Noctis said very matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, dude, I already know that, Ignis went on and on about it."

"Meaning you'll have to sit here," Noctis continued, having led Prompto in front of the throne.

"...Alright? Noct what do you- ugh!" Prompto gasped as Noctis pushed on his shoulders to sit him down on the throne. That's when he noticed the dark glint in Noctis' eyes, the one that always made him weak in the knees, as it usually announced that Noctis had come up with some new idea to try on him.

"I just want to make sure you're comfortable up here," Noctis said, his breath warm against the skin of Prompto's neck as he let his lips wander there for a moment.

"Noct, what- does the door even lock?"

"No one's supposed to come here tonight," Noctis simply replied, his hands moving to unfasten Prompto's belt.

"That's not an answer," Prompto tried faintly, but then his mind went blank and he didn't really have the heart to protest when Noctis kneeled in front of him. Noctis never broke eye contact as he finished unbuckling Prompto's belt, his lips curled in a small smirk that made Prompto's insides melt.

Prompto leaned his head back against the red fabric of the throne seat, taking a deep, shaky breath as he watched Noctis undo the button of his Kingsglaive pants. Noctis' hands then moved to grip his thighs, pushing slightly to part his legs even more, allowing Noctis to lean forward and mouth at the outline of his already half-hard cock. Even through the fabric of his pants, the warm contact made Prompto shiver with anticipation, his hands reflexively clutching the armrests.

"Noct-" Prompto breathed out, watching his lover look up at him through dark bangs.

Noctis just hummed in response, and stopped teasing the now slightly damp fabric. Releasing his grip from Prompto's thighs, Noctis moved his hands up, slipping them underneath his Kingsglaive shirt. Prompto could feel the muscles in his abdomen twitch as Noctis' fingers ghosted over his skin, the barely tickling feeling lighting fire in his veins and making Prompto ache for Noctis to actually touch him.

Prompto just glimpsed Noctis' smirk widen before eye contact was broken and Noctis was nuzzling his stomach; a broken moan died in Prompto's throat as Noctis' hands suddenly grabbed his waist, holding him firmly in place. Noctis started placing open-mouthed kisses along the exposed skin above Prompto's pants, making Prompto's breath hitch as he nibbled a sensitive spot just over his lover's right hipbone. Prompto's eyes fluttered closed as Noctis teased his skin with his teeth and tongue, and his hands found their way into his lover's dark hair, grabbing gently as his hips bucked involuntarily.

He heard Noctis chuckle against his stomach. "Aren't you eager," Noctis teased, punctuating his words with a gentle bite on Prompto's hip.

"What if someone comes in?" Prompto asked, opening his eyes just enough to look at Noctis through his eyelashes. He could see how Noctis' pupils were blown out, his lover looking up at him with eyes that were darkened with desire; the sight sent the rest of his blood south where his erection was now straining against his pants.

Prompto released his grip on Noctis' hair when his lover stood up, and then he was pushed back against the back of the throne as Noctis claimed his lips with force. Prompto returned the kiss, trying to match Noctis' eagerness while his shoulders were being firmly pressed against the red fabric. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, Prompto's hands grabbing fistfuls of Noctis' shirt to pull him closer as he was growing desperate.

Noctis eventually broke the kiss, pecking Prompto's lips one last time before moving to nibble on his earlobe while pushing one knee up against the bulge in Prompto's pants.

"Guess I should find a way to make you stop worrying, huh?" Prompto heard Noctis breathe out against his ear. He only whimpered in reply, too busy rocking his hips forward into Noctis' knee, relishing how amazing the friction felt against his now achingly hard cock.

Maybe he should feel embarrassed to be already so worked up from a few touches and kisses, but this was Noctis doing this to him, and Prompto knew his lover thrived on knowing the effect he had on him. Prompto was sure Noctis was just as turned on as he was right then; and as Noctis moved to kiss him again, Prompto reached down with one hand to cup Noctis' erection through his pants.

Noctis moaned into the kiss but immediately pulled back and moved Prompto's hand away. Prompto gave him a questioning look, but Noctis just shook his head, smirking. "Not now," he simply said. Then Noctis was kneeling between Prompto's legs again, his eyes shining devilishly as he pulled down the zipper of Prompto's pants with his teeth.

Prompto swallowed hard and bit his lip as he watched, but still managed a satisfied grin when he saw the pleasantly surprised look on Noctis' face.

"Commando, really?" Noctis asked, raising one eyebrow as he finally freed Prompto's erection.

"Thought you might want to say goodnight since we're not supposed to spend tonight together- _fuck_ -" Prompto said, trying to sound nonchalant but evidently failing when one of Noctis' hands wrapped around his cock and gave it a firm stroke.

Prompto tried bucking his hips again, but Noctis' other hand moved to grip his hipbone, holding him down on the throne. Prompto groaned as Noctis began stroking him at a deliberately slow pace, the fear that someone might walk in on them at any moment fueling his arousal and making him desperately want more. He didn't want to lose eye contact, so he forced his eyes to stay open, staring deep into Noctis' eyes and relishing the need he could see in them.

Lowering his head just a little, Noctis flicked his tongue over the tip of Prompto's cock, eliciting a throaty moan from his lover. Prompto's hands had been back on the armrests, gripping them so tightly his knuckles had become white; but with this he moved one of his hands to grab the arm that was currently holding his hips still.

Noctis just chuckled and continued his teasing, his tongue drawing circles around the head as he continued stroking Prompto lazily, watching his lover's every reaction. They had done this enough times that Noctis knew exactly how to drive Prompto insane with need; and after a few minutes of these ministrations, Noctis released his grip on Prompto's cock to slowly run his tongue along its length from base to tip.

Prompto's grip on Noctis' arm tightened and he groaned again. " _Shit_ \- Noct, come on," Prompto said breathlessly; he just couldn't handle Noctis' teasing any longer, he needed more _now_.

Noctis seemed to understand his plea, as he gave him a wide grin before finally taking Prompto into his mouth. Prompto threw his head back as he felt the warm heat envelop him, letting out an incoherent moan as his other hand left the armrest to bury itself in Noctis' hair.

Noctis knew just how to take him; _practice makes perfect_ as they said, and _dammit_ if this wasn't absolute perfection. He closed his eyes as Noctis sunk entirely on his length, surrendering to the feeling and making a low, appreciative sound at the back of his throat. When Noctis swallowed, though, he saw stars and it was a good thing that Noctis' hands were holding him down because he couldn't stop his hips from trying to move.

Prompto thought idly that if someone were to walk in right then he probably still wouldn't want this to stop, and that person would just have to leave - or enjoy the show; really, he couldn't care less at this moment; not with Noctis' mouth slowly working down on him, setting a regular pace that he knew was going to bring him steadily towards the edge. It wasn't so slow that it was excruciatingly teasing, but it also wasn't too fast - despite the public setting, Noctis was making sure Prompto would enjoy every second of this. The low and content sounds that Noctis made around him were sending electricity up and down Prompto's spine, and also making his heart soar with how much he loved the man kneeling in front of him right then.

Prompto opened his eyes and he was staring up, watching the setting sun cast an orange light through the windows of the now rebuilt throne room. He could see the decorations that had been set for their wedding the next day, and his gaze fell on Noctis, his best friend, his lover, his future husband - his _king_ ; and while the scene unfolding in front of him was incredibly erotic, Prompto was almost moved to tears by the emotional weight it carried.

Because this was the very place Noctis had died, giving his own life to save his people, giving up on everything - on the chance to live out his own life, after having already been robbed of so many years. This was the place where Prompto would have lost Noctis forever, if it hadn't been for Luna pleading his cause to the Astrals.

And now this was going to be the place where they were going to be married. Maybe Noctis had just wanted to be kinky - not that Prompto usually complained about that - but Prompto couldn't help seeing a deeper meaning in what they were doing right now.

It somehow just made him fall in love with Noctis even more, if it was even possible.

As if on cue, Noctis raised his gaze, straining his eyes to look up at Prompto, and the affection Prompto could see in these eyes made his stomach do backflips. Prompto gave his lover a fond smile, his thumb gently rubbing circles on Noctis' arm. Noctis made another appreciative sound and pushed his tongue hard against the tip of Prompto's cock, making him moan deeply.

Prompto could feel himself getting closer to the edge; Noctis was working a bit faster, one of his hands stroking the base of Prompto's length while his mouth focused on sucking on the head, tongue trailing up and down the underside. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, but that didn't matter; so he simply tightened his grip on Noctis' hair and closed his eyes again, feeling the familiar heat coil in his groin.

"Noct- I'm-" Prompto breathed out, and Noctis' only reply was to take him deep inside his throat again, loosening his grip on Prompto's hip just a little bit.

Prompto couldn't help the way his hips started rocking slightly at Noctis' silent permission. He knew just how much he could let himself go without hurting Noctis, so he abandoned himself to the moment - the heat, the friction, the way Noctis' hands were both resting over his hips, fingers digging slightly into his exposed skin, the noises Noctis kept making around him and the way they echoed slightly in the large room, everything that this moment meant to Prompto, everything that Noctis meant…

Prompto came with a strangled cry, his head thrown back against the throne and his hands clutching Noctis' hair and arm. His whole body tensed as Noctis worked him through the waves of his orgasm, swallowing any evidence of what they had been doing here.

Prompto barely registered that Noctis had released him, gently tugging him back into his pants, until he opened his eyes again and felt his heart melt.

Noctis' head was resting on his left thigh, and he was looking up at Prompto with a fond smile and a dreamy look in his eyes. The last of the orange light from the setting sun was reflecting into Noctis' eyes, reminding Prompto of so long ago, when Noctis' eyes would sometimes glow with magic.

Untangling his hand from Noctis' hair, Prompto gently cupped his lover's cheek, his thumb rubbing slightly against Noctis' temple. Noctis turned his head just enough to kiss Prompto's hand, his smile never faltering.

"See, no one came by," Noctis said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Prompto simply chuckled at this, and motioned for Noctis to move up from the floor. Without a word, Noctis pushed himself up and sat in Prompto's lap, bringing their foreheads together. Prompto was grinning and he gently nudged Noctis' nose with his own, wrapping his arms around his lover.

"Gods, I love you," Prompto whispered, and Noctis let out a small laugh.

"I know. Love you too," Noctis replied softly before placing a small, gentle kiss on Prompto's lips.

Prompto shifted a little, and placed one hand high on Noctis' thigh.

"So… what about you?" Prompto asked, giving Noctis' thigh a slight squeeze.

Noctis' breath hitched but he moved Prompto's hand away, lacing their fingers together.

"I'm fine," Noctis simply said.

Prompto moved back to raise one eyebrow at his lover. He didn't need to look down to know that Noctis was just as achingly hard as he himself had been moments earlier.

Noctis sighed and pushed his forehead against Prompto's again, closing his eyes as he spoke again. "That was only for you."

"Why?" Prompto asked, his voice breaking a little.

"You know why. I know you do. Why here, why now, and why you," Noctis whispered.

"Maybe? Thought you just wanted to have some fun?"

"Idiot," Noctis chuckled, bumping their noses together.

"Yeah, I know. And I mean… Yeah, I figured," Prompto replied eventually, his voice quiet.

Noctis brought one hand over the side of Prompto's face, holding him close. "All of this- all of me, I… it's yours, you know that?"

"I know," Prompto breathed out, not trusting his voice in this moment.

Silence fell over them as they remained this way for a while, holding each other tightly as the room grew darker. They both knew they should get some rest, that the following day was going to be intense, but neither of them could muster the strength to move away.

Here, in the very place where they should have been torn apart forever, in the place where tomorrow they would be joined for the rest of their lives, this moment was just for them.

* * *

 _A/N:_ _Thank you for reading! It was my first time writing something a bit more explicit, so I hope it wasn't too bad!_

 _Feel free to scream at me on Tumblr yuneyn and Twitter Yuneyn_ about those two, they may or may not have ruined my life^^_


End file.
